


Sent To Another World

by Crossoversaremylife



Category: Hunter X Hunter, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl Grimes Lives, Eventual Gon Freecs/Carl Grimes, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, F/M, Female Gon Freecs, Good Person Shane Walsh, Lori Grimes Bashing, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Multi, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Parent Daryl Dixon, Protective Carl Grimes, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Protective Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossoversaremylife/pseuds/Crossoversaremylife
Summary: Female Gon and her bestfriend Killua appear in the walking dead universe every time Gon tries to remember how they got there she gets dizzy what happened how did they get there why are there people with half eaten bodies that want to eat their flesh. But with all of this Antigone isn't afraid because Killua is there and he will always be there.This story just popped up to me I was like maybe you guys will like this so I'm going to try it out I mean my username is Crossoversaremylife and I have never seen this crossover before so I figured why not try it out. Major Parings are Killua/Gon/Carl and Shane/Daryl I know that paring is a bit odd to me but I wanted Shane to be a good guy and they can be like substitute parents to Killua and Gon since Gon likes to hunt and be outdoors Daryl and her will get along and Shane and Killua are somewhat alike I think maybe he can teach Killua.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Carl Grimes, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Waking Up

Female Gon but with Male Gon's tan skin Everyone knows what Killua and Carl looks like so I don't have to put pictures up of them. 

Sent To Another World

Chapter One- Waking Up 

Antigone woke up on the ground she mumbled ‘’Killua’’ she opened her eyes and saw Killua standing in front of her she gasped when she saw a group of people with missing body parts she whimpered ‘’What is going on Killua’’

Killua said ‘’It’s okay Gon it’s okay I won’t let anything happen to you but you need to stay next to me do you understand.’’ The tan skinned girl nodded and she gripped his shirt and Killua breathed out and his Nen came out electrocuting every dead body in a circle around him. He looked at the ashes and he turned to Gon and he took the long-haired girl’s hand and said ‘’Come on we have to get somewhere safe okay.’’

Gon nodded and squeaked when Killua picked her up bridal style the 11-year-old looked at the 12-year-old carrying her and said ‘’I can walk’’

Killua said ‘’I know’’ she gasped and laughed when Killua jumped into the air and onto a building rooftop. Killua said ‘’We need food and supplies’’ he slipped into a mostly untouched store and he slipped in through a window. He looked and picked up a piece of paper pushing his Nen into the paper and threw it cutting the five walkers in the stores head’s clean off. He said ‘’Be careful the head’s still can bite’’

Gon nodded and she said ‘’I’ll look for food and supplies and then you look for weapons.’’ Killua nodded and went to work Gon walked around the still chomping head. She tried to remember how they appeared here but every time she tried to remember her vision went blurry and she became dizzy. She saw some canned bean something called S.P.A.M, crackers, Ramon noodles canned veggies, spices she grabbed everything she could carry in her tiny basket she had picked up. She then found some backpacks and she put the food inside she went to the clothing and picked up some clothes for her and Killua she grabbed some boots and changed into them taking off her tennis shoes. She looked and saw Killua walking over he had a hand-held gun and he had a sword on his back he handed her the sword and he said ‘’We will have to find another place to raid for more weapon’s.’’ Gon nodded Killua said ‘’Let’s stay here for the night then head out in the morning.’’ Gon nodded and Killua and Gon headed to a back room that looked like a little guard’s office or a security office it was bloody and relatively clean.

Killua watched Antigone sleep on the little nest of clothes they had taken from the store. He ran his finger’s through her long hair. She mumbled in her sleep and Killua kissed her forehead and looked at the backpack with their supplies inside he frowned he needed more if he was going to protect Gon. He left the room blocking the door with a chair so nothing could enter until he got back. He would have to find live people and take their things. He walked out of the store and jumped from building to building he looked at the camp in the middle of the city it had a trailer it had the word FEMA on it. He had no clue what that meant but he would find out he looked at the people dressed in what looked to be army uniforms. He frowned when a woman was thrown from the trailer thing it looked like she was bruised and bloody. He growled and speed into the camp.

Jasmine Walker whimpered covering herself up and looked for her father she had the medicine he needed she had to pay for it. She walked into her tent and saw her father but it wasn’t her father he had died apparently while she was paying for his medicine she cried out and the shell of her father went towards her and she gasped when she felt a shock and she was now far from the camp out of the city she looked and saw a gun bullets and a pack of food and a first aid kit. She looked into the city how did she get out of the city what had just happened. Then she saw a fire it was the camp she had just been in it was on fire she could hear the gun shots from there. She was so glad she wasn’t there she picked up the gun and the pack and left on foot she needed to get somewhere safe. She thanked whatever had saved her she then took off at a slow run. 

Gon woke up the next morning and yawned and she looked and Killua was sitting on the same chair sleeping in front of her. She put a coat over him and then looked at the pile of supplies that hadn’t been there when she went to sleep she looked at Killua and sighed softly he had used to much Nen. She went to the pile and saw lighter’s she put some papers into a trashcan and lit the paper’s on fire and went to the closet in the room and found metal hangers she put them over the flames and grabbed a pan from the things Killua had found and went to cooking a nice breakfast for Killua and herself. She made Chicken Vegetable Ramen Noodles she substituted the chicken for the S.P.A.M meat and then just drained the canned Veggies and boiled the Noodles in the water from the Veggies she grinned and went to work.

An hour later

Killua bolted up when a small hand touched him he looked and saw Antigone’s big doe like eyes looking at him she said softly ‘’Wake up Killua you need to eat after using that much Nen’’

Killua looked at the plate and his stomach growled loudly at the wonderful smelling food he took the plate and thanked Gon and Gon grinned happily she watched Killua take his first bite and Killua’s eyes widened at the taste and Gon was watching him and Killua said ‘’This is very good Gon’’ Gon grinned and took her first bite and hummed softly and nodded happy with her cooking. Killua finished his food and Killua said ‘’After we finish, we need to leave I heard from the camp I raided last night about a building called the CDC apparently they are trying to come up with a cure for this it should be safe.’’

Gon said ‘’Okay Killua’’ Killua looked at her and Gon wipe his mouth with a napkin and Killua blushed and Gon tilted her head but went back to eating she hoped Killua wasn’t coming down with a cold.


	2. The CDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's group arrives at the CDC Gon and Killua are right behind them.

Chapter Two-The CDC

Killua slid to a stop outside the CDC Gon stopped next to him and they looked at the group banging at the doors. Daryl Dixon looked and saw two children a foot away from them the white-haired boy and a tan skinned little girl. Daryl said ‘’Walker’s a walker came up behind the girl and she spun around and stabbed it in the head with a sword the boy spun and dragged her closer the doors to the CDC opened bright light engulfed the darkness. The two children ran in with the group.

Gon was shaking that thing had grabbed her hair she ran her fingers through her hair and Killua stood in front of her and then turned and looked at her neck moving her hair to see her neck to make sure she wasn’t hurt. Killua sighed in relief when all he saw was the tan skin of her neck. Gon said ‘’I’m okay it only got a few strands of hair I’m okay’’

Killua nodded stiffly and said ‘’We need to put a scarf on your head.’’ Gon nodded she looked at the group and they were looking at them and Gon said ‘’Kill’’ Killua turned and he turned around and blocked Gon from their sights.

Rick looked at the two children one a pretty little girl who had long black hair with green ends and then their white hair that stuck up all over the place. He looked at Lori and Carol and they walked over and the boy growled he literally growled at them and hissed ‘’Stay back.’’

The girl peaked over his shoulder and then went back behind the boy she whispered ‘’Kill be nice.’’

The boy looked at Jenner and said ‘’We need a place to stay that’s safe we heard that this place was safe.’’

Jenner looked at the boy and said ‘’Its safe for now’’

The boy frowned at him and said ‘’What the hell do you mean for now?’’

The girl whispered ‘’Can we stay?’’ the boy looked at her and she said ‘’We can find supplies Kill’’ Kill nodded he looked at Jenner with narrowed eyes. Rick looked at Jenner and Jenner led them to the elevator.

Gon stood beside Killua and she was bouncing on the spot she looked at the crossbow guy and walked over and looked up at him and said ‘’Hi’’

Daryl’s eyes widened and he looked at the tiny little girl and he said ‘’Hey’’

The girl asked ‘’Is that a crossbow?’’

Daryl nodded Killua turned and grabbed Gon and said ‘’You don’t talk to stranger’s baka’’ he hit her head.

Gon whined ‘’Killua your so mean you’re a baka!’’

Killua huffed and said ‘’I’m not the one talking to stranger’s’’

Gon said ‘’Fine’’ she went back to Daryl and said ‘’My name is Antigone Freecs but my friends call me Gon’’

Daryl said ‘’Daryl Dixon.’’ Gon looked at Killua and said ‘’There we aren’t stranger’s anymore.’’ She grinned and held out her hand and Daryl took the smaller hand and shook it.

Daryl smirked and then looked at Jenner and asked ‘’Doctor’s always go around packing heat like that?’’

Gon walked over to Killua and Killua huffed and Gon whined ‘’Killua what’s wrong?’’ the door’s opened and they walked out and Killua walked away and Gon ran to catch up with him and said ‘’Ne Killua are you mad at Gon’’

Killua looked at her and his cheeks turned red when she was close to him and Killua said ‘’No never at Gon’’ Gon grinned and sighed in relief she skipped ahead of him and turned around facing him skipping backwards she said ‘’Ne Killua do you remember how we got here’’

Killua hissed ‘’Gon’’

Gon pouted and said ‘’Oh’’ she looked at the group and they were a little bit away from them.

Killua said ‘’We will talk about it later’’ Gon nodded and stopped skipping in front of a huge room with lots of computers. Killua stopped next to her he waited for the other’s and eyed the doctor he had a bad feeling and it wasn’t going away. He backed up taking Gon with him and he backed up into a curly haired man with light tan skin his skin wasn’t as dark as Gon’s was.

The man asked ‘’What’s wrong?’’

Killua eyed the man and he grunted ‘’The doctor’s strange’’

The man eyed Jenner and grunted nodding. Killua looked at the man and the man said ‘’Shane Walsh’’

Killua looked at his hand and the man pulled his hand back and Killua said ‘’Killua’’ he pulled Gon in front of him and Gon looked and he said ‘’This is Gon’’

Gon grinned and looked up at him and said ‘’Hi’’ Killua then pulled her back behind him. Shane smirked and they went to get their blood drawn and then they were led to the cafeteria to make and eat dinner.

Gon sat there watching everyone laugh and get drunk she didn’t understand. She whispered ‘’Ne Killua why are they drinking?’’

Killua said ‘’They think this place is going to last’’ taking a drink of his soda. Gon ran her finger’s through her hair combing out the long strands with her finger’s she looked at her empty plate. She looked up and saw the group looking at them.

The pale skinned woman said ‘’So Antigone Killua where are you from.’’

Killua said ‘’Japan’’

Rick said ‘’How did you get here then?’’

Killua said ‘’Vacation with a nanny she didn’t make it.’’ Gon looked at Killua he could lie so easily. Gon yawned softly and she covered her mouth Killua walked over and said ‘’Let’s go Gon’’ Gon nodded and Jenner led them to an empty office that had two sofas and blankets in the closet.

Jenner said ‘’There’s a shower through there don’t use to much hot water okay kids.’’ Gon nodded and Killua nodded as well.

Jenner left and Gon sat on the sofa and she whispered ‘’He said it’s safe right now what does that mean Killua’’

Killua said ‘’That means we have a short time to pack and get out of here Gon’’

Gon said ‘’Okay then let’s take a shower and then find supplies.’’

Killua said ‘’Your tired’’

Gon said ‘’I want to help you Killua’’

Killua nodded and said ‘’Okay then but we stop at 1:30 to get some rest’’ Gon nodded and she went to her backpack pulling out a pair of purple PJs and handed Killua a blue set. Killua walked over and said ‘’Thank you.’’

At 1:30am

Killua closed his eyes and Gon whispered ‘’Ne Killua’’

She climbed onto his sofa with him and Killua opened his eyes and said ‘’Yes Gon’’

Gon said ‘’Do you remember how we got here?’’

Killua said ‘’I don’t know it’s all blurry it’s like looking threw fog thick fog I can’t seem to find my way through it.’’

Gon whispered ‘’I miss everyone back home I’m scared Kill what if we don’t get home.’’

Killua said ‘’There’s no need to be afraid I would die for you’’

Gon eyes widened and she hit him and said ‘’Don’t say that Baka!’’ Killua looked at her and he was serious his eyes determined Gon didn’t know why he was looking at her like that. He kissed her on the lips softly he whispered ‘’Go to sleep Antigone’’ Gon stared at him blushing she nodded and laid her head on Killua’s shoulder soon she was asleep and Killua closed his eyes falling asleep with her as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think you guys I want to know if I should continue or not I might post a second chapter as well and see if you guys like how it's going or not so let me know in the comments if you don't like the Shane/Daryl paring then let me know but that won't happen for a while maybe towards the prison that will happen but Shane will live. They will just parent Killua and Gon and since Shane has his time focused on Killua he won't grow that jealousy bug like in the show.


End file.
